1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to motorized window shades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain window shades may be provided with a motor that allows to conveniently raise and lower the shade. The motor and its power source may be disposed in a support structure mounted at a top of a window frame, and a remote controller may be provided to wirelessly control the operation of the motor. This type of motorized window shades is suitable for relatively higher end products, but not for lower end products owing to a higher manufacture cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a motorized window shade that is convenient to operate, more economical to fabricate, and address at least the foregoing issues.